Opowiadanie 1 - Mela
by Kiramorisan
Summary: Moje pierwsze opowiadanie nie na podstawie mangi.


Była ciemna bez chmurna ciepła jesienna noc, nie wiele ich było o tej porze roku. Wiał delikatny wiatr, poruszał on jakby w rytm bujające się drzewa, które kolorowymi listkami grały swoja melodię. Koło tych drzew stał obskurny zdewastowany mały zielony przystanek autobusowy. Usadowiony był on na skrajach miasta, obok niego wkopana była ławeczka stara poniszczona ze zdartą farbą. Z daleka było słychać dzwony, które sygnalizowały, iż właśnie wybiła 23:30. Na przystanku stała jedna osoba była to blond włosa kobieta, wzrost około 169 centymetrów szczupła o bladej cerze, z powodu jej cery bardzo mocno widoczne były jej duże błękitne oczy. Ubrana była w białą sukienkę za kolana na ramiona zarzucony różowy sweter natomiast na nogach miała białe balerinki.

- No w końcu przyjechał mój autobus – ucieszyła się w duszy , widząc otwierające się drzwi starego niebiesko białego autobusu. Wnętrze autobusu było straszne, obskurne popisane podrapane z każdej strony. Za kierownicą siedział starszy Pan, wyglądał on na około 60 lat. Na głowie miał założony brązowy kapelusz. - Dobry wieczór Panienko - Dobry wieczór, poproszę jeden bilet Wchodząc kobieta zaczęła się rozglądać po autobusie, był on praktycznie pusty na samym końcu siedziała dziewczyna, która wpatrzona była w brudną szybę autobusowego okna.

- Można się przysiąść – zapytała z uśmiechem.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się w stronę kobiety

- Tak – i znów obróciła się w stronę szyby Jechały tak we dwie już jakieś 2 godzin, autobus mijał kolejne przystanki ale nikt nie wsiadał.

- Mam na imię Roksana, ale mówią na mnie Roksi

- Mela – odpowiedziała chłodno nie odwracając się od szyby

- Długo już tak siedzisz w tym autobusie ?

- Jakoś od rana – odpowiedziała chłodno

- Jak to od rana !? Czemu ? Coś się stało ? Kobieta spojrzała na dziewczynę, padało na nią ciemne światło bijące z żarówki nad nimi, miała na sobie podartą szarą bokserkę podziurawioną spódniczkę, czarne potargane włosy i była na boso. Na jej karku widoczne były liczne zadrapania oraz rany.

- Co Ci się stało ?

Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała tylko wpatrywała się w tą szybę jakby za szybą było coś bardzo interesującego

- Mela co się stało – zapytała ponownie Nadal był brak reakcji od dziewczyny, gdy nagle usłyszała cichy płacz, Roksana odwróciła twarz Meli i zobaczyła coś strasznego, jej twarz była cała podrapana miała podbite oko. Jak dziewczyna zobaczyła w jakim stanie jest Mela to się przeraziła.

- Nie płacz, tylko powiedz co się stało czemu jeździsz w takim stanie przez cały dzień ?

- Nic się nie stało – odpowiedziała szlochając

- Masz załóż to, może nie jest to coś co Cię ogrzeje ale przynajmniej będzie Ci cieplej bo widzę, że się cała trzęsiesz – ściągnęła z ramion swój różowy sweterek podając dziewczynie

- Czemu ?

- Ale co czemu ? – zapytała zdziwiona

- Czemu mi pomagasz, nie znasz mnie widzimy się pierwszy raz, a pomagasz mi.

- Może i widzimy się pierwszy raz, ale ja czuję jakbyśmy się znały od dawna. A teraz powiedz co Ci się stało, tylko szczerze.

- Ale zostawisz to dla siebie, nikomu nie powiesz, nie zgłosisz tego na policje obiecaj mi to - Obiecuję, to teraz opowiedz mi co się stało…. Dziewczyna obróciła się w stronę kobiety i wtuliła się w nią, tym samym zachowując się jak mała dziewczynka. Kobiecie zrobiło się głupio, lecz po chwili przytuliła ją do siebie z uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Nic Ci się nie stanie obiecuję, jeśli chcesz zabiorę Cię do siebie do domu, ogrzejesz się dam Ci jakieś ubranie, przecież nie możesz paradować w takim stanie – powiedziała z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Nie chcę robić Pani kłopotu

- Oj przestań zaraz wysiadamy i idziemy do mnie

Autobus zatrzymał się na drugim końcu miasta kobieta z dziewczyną wysiadły z autobusy przed nimi stał piękny duży dom. Znajdował się w pięknej okolicy, przy świetle księżyca wyglądał on jeszcze piękniej.

- Tu pani mieszka ? –zapytała zdumiona

- Tak, dokładnie w tym domu

- Nie boi się Pani sama mieszkać w tak wielkim domu ?

- Nie ma czego się bać duchów tu nie ma wypędziłam je ostatnio haha – odpowiedziała żartując

- A tak w ogóle skończ z tą Panią czy ja wyglądam na starą kobietę, mów mi Roksi, dobra skończmy te rozmowy bo robi się naprawdę zimno chodź ze mną .

Gdy przekroczyły już dużą bramę wjazdową, weszły na dość dużych rozmiarów podwórze, było one wyłożone opadającymi z drzew kolorowymi liśćmi, wyglądało to jak jeden wielki kolorowy naturalny dywan. Stanęły przed drewnianymi starymi drzwiami, gdy nagle otworzyła je gosposia, była starszą kobietą.

- Czemu tak późno panienka do domu wraca ? Mogło coś się Panience stać

- Oj Aniu nie traktuj mnie jak małą dziewczynkę, jestem już przecież dorosła, dzisiaj mamy gościa, weź zabierz ją do pokoju daj jej ubrania i pokaż gdzie jest łazienka.

- Dobrze panienko, nie bój się chodź za mną. – powiedziała spokojnym delikatnym lecz zachrypniętym głosem.

Dom był ogromny składał się z 3 pięter, podziemia oraz strychu, na parterze znajdowała się kuchnia jadalnia oraz salon. Na pierwszym piętrze znajdowały się 2 łazienki, oraz pokoje gościnne, natomiast na trzecim piętrze znajdował się pokój panienki oraz pokoje służby i gosposi. Panienka nie wywyższała się nad służbą dlatego jej pokój umieszczony był na piętrze ze, służbą oraz gosposią. Strych był zamknięty kratą oraz starymi drzwiami wyglądało to tak jakby ktoś zapomniał o tym miejscu zapomniano.

- Zrobiła Ania tak jak ją prosiłam ?

-Tak, dziewczyna właśnie się kąpię, nie długo powinna zejść na dół.

- Dobrze

- Mogę mieć do Panienki pytanie ?

- Słucham

- Czemu Panienka przyprowadziła taką obdartą dziewczynę do domu ?

- Chcę jej pomóc, powiedz kucharce aby przygotowała jakąś dobrą kolację.

- Jak Panienka sobie życzy.

- Jak Mela zejdzie proszę mnie zawołać będę w swoim pokoju, mam trochę pracy.

Po tych słowach Roksana udała się do swojego pokoju, usiadła w swoim ulubionym fotelu, po czym zaczęła rozmyślać.

- Nie to nie możliwe – mówiła w myślach

- Ale jeśli to prawda , ale jak ?, przecież porwali ją i uznali za zaginioną , lecz wiek się zgadza wygląd też, może to tylko przypadek zwykły zbieg okoliczności to nie możliwe że to prawda, no ale jeśli to ona to zrobię wszystko zęby do mnie wróciła. – w myślach zadręczała się pytaniami.

Natomiast na dolę Mela wykąpała się przebrała w pozostawiona jej sukienkę i nie spokojnym krokiem zeszła na dół. Usłyszała jakieś głosy i kierowała się nimi, trafiła do kuchni, gdzie zobaczyła jak gosposia kłóci się z kucharka o to, że nie tak kroi marchewkę.

- O panienka już wykapała się, proszę podejdź nie bój się tutaj nikt nic Ci nie zrobi, jak masz na imię ile masz lat. ?

- Jestem Mela, mam 16 lat. – odpowiedziała niespokojnym tonem.

- A ja jestem Ania główna gospodyni tego domu, kucharka którą tu widzisz to Aniela, trochę nie rozgarnięta ale za to jeśli się ją zmotywuje odpowiednią łyżką to świetnie gotuje – roześmiała się

- A teraz proszę mi wybaczyć muszę zawołać Panienkę Roksanę Uśmiechnęła się odchodząc

- Nie przejmuj się nią wydaje się na straszną, ale jest niesamowicie ogarniętą gosposią

– powiedziała Aniela

- Długo tu pracujesz ?

- Pracuję odkąd skończyłam 18 lat, ale w tym domu jestem odkąd pamiętam, rodzice Panienki mnie i moją siostrę która jest pokojówką przygarnęli jak rodzice nas porzucili. Ale nie warto tym mówić.

Gosposia zapukała po czym weszła do pokoju Roksany.

-No i jak ? Aniu powiedz mi czy to możliwe, ze ona jest tak podobna, że tak przypomina ją ?

- Panienko strasznie jest podobna. Ale wydaję mi się, że to zbieg okoliczności, w końcu panienka widziała ją ostatni raz 11 lat temu była ona mała, ale fakt jest podobna.

- Zejdźmy na kolację. Po 5 minutach pojawiły się przy stole. Zastawiony był dużą ilością różnego jedzenia, z różnych kultur nie tylko europejskiej ale także azjatyckiej czy nawet australijskiej.

- Jedz i pij ile chcesz, nie krępuj się Mela

- Dziękuję, mogę wiedzieć czemu robisz tyle dla mnie ?

- Powiem Ci jak już będę pewna na sto procent.

- Pewna czego ?

- Na razie nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy.

Jak zjesz Majka oprowadzi Cię po domu, możesz wchodzić do każdego pomieszczenia jakiego chcesz, tylko nie wchodź na strych.

Po kolacji Maja zaczęła oprowadzać Mele po domu, w pewnym momencie padło do Mai pytanie :

- Nie wiesz czemu Pani Roksana robi to dla mnie ?

- Nie wiem, ale musi być w tym jakiś głębszy powód.

- A mam jeszcze jedno pytanie, co jest takiego na tym strychu, że nie można tam wchodzić ?

- Dokładnie nie wiem, ale słyszałam, ze znajduję się tam pokój dużo młodszej siostry, która zaginęła po śmierci ich rodziców.

Dobrze zaprowadzę Cię teraz do pokoju bo trzeba położyć się spać. Mela położyła się do łóżka i zasnęła, lecz po jakieś godzinie z pokoju zaczęły wydobywać się krzyki.

- Zostaw mnie już ! Będę posłuszna !, Nie bij mnie ! , zostaw mnie mam dość, To boli ! Ja nie chciałam ! Proszę przestań ! Nagle do pokoju wpadła Roksana, przerażona krzykami.

- Mela , Mela obudź się co się dzieję ? Dziewczyna obudziła się z krzykiem i płaczem - Nie chciałam Cię pytać wcześniej ale proszę odpowiedz mi.

- Czemu w autobusie spędziłaś cały dzień i to w takim stanie co się stało. Dziewczyna nagle weszła w kat łóżka i wtuliła się w poduszkę po czym zaczęła płakać.

- Tutaj jesteś bezpieczna, nie płacz proszę, uspokój się i opowiedz mi co się stało. Po kilku minutach dziewczyna uspokoiła się po czym, zaczęła opowiadać.

- To zaczęło się jakieś 2 lata temu, gdy mój wujek który się mną opiekował zmarł. Potem zabrali mnie do rodziny zastępczej, było tam fajnie lecz do momentu gdy zmarła ciocia, z wujkiem coś się stało i często upijał się bił mnie to było piekło… Nie skończyła mówić i znów zaczęła płakać

- Chodź przytul się i jeśli możesz to mów dalej

- Bił mnie za to że się spóźniałam kilka minut jak kupowałam nie to co trzeba, i to ciągnęło się przez długie miesiące, lecz wczoraj zrobił coś o wiele gorszego, przyszedł pijany do domu ja się kąpałam, wszedł do łazienki chociaż były i zaczął się do mnie dobierać, i to tak naprawdę dobierać, aż doszło do tego że mnie zgwałcił broniłam się krzyczałam ze wszystkich sił ale to nic nie pomogło po czym powiedział iż tak będzie teraz cały czas. Gdy mogłam, wstać ubrałam się i chciałam uciec lecz, ten potwór stał przy drzwiach szarpał się ze mną i uderzył kilka razy. Na szczęście udało mi się wybiec z domu wsiadłam do autobusu i dalej już wiesz .

- Nie możemy tak tego zostawić nie pozwolę, musimy iść z tym na policję niech go zamkną ! - Nie proszę on mnie znajdzie i będzie jeszcze gorzej.

- Nie będę Cię już męczyła połóż się i spróbuj zasnąć – po tych słowach pocałowała dziewczynę z czoło i wyszła z pokoju.

- To jest ona na pewno teraz to tylko trzeba udowodnić, wręcz trzeba – pomyślała wychodząc z pokoju ….

Nastał poranek lecz było pochmurnie i ciemno, wiatr łopotał drzewami w jedną i drugą stronę z nieba padał deszcz, było strasznie zimno. Mela wyszła ze swego pokoju i zaczęła szukać Roksan. Gdy wchodziła po schodach spotkała pokojówkę :

- Przepraszam ale nie wiesz gdzie jest Roksana ?

- Panienka jest na strychu, ale prosiła żeby jej nie przeszkadzać.

- A coś się stało ? - Dzisiaj jest ten dzień, ten bardzo ponury dzień i nie chodzi tylko o pogodę.

- A co się stało dzisiejszego dnia ? – zapytała z zaciekawieniem .

- 11 lat temu została porwana jej córka Amelia i do tej pory jej nie znaleziono… Mela nic się nie odzywała tylko opuściła głowę na dół i po chwili cichym głosem powiedziała

– To straszne.

Następnie po cichu wchodziła po schodach, mijała kolejne pokoje, aby dostać się do kolejnych schodów, które prowadziły wprost na strych. Gdy nagle usłyszała płacz dość głośny, przyspieszając kroku weszła na strych i zobaczyła skuloną Roksanę , która historycznie płakała lecz gdy zobaczyła Mele próbowała się opanować chodź było to bardzo trudne .

- Mela nie powinnaś tu wchodzić prosiłam Cię

- Tak wiem, usłyszałam płacz i postanowiłam szybko wejść mimo zakazu

- Mela mam takie pytanie bardzo osobiste pytanie. Pamiętasz swoje dzieciństwo ?

I po tym pytaniu Mela dostała straszliwego bólu głowy, zaczęła zwijać się z bólu do pozycji embrionalnej, Roksana wzięła ją szybko na ręce zbiegła na dół położyła ją do łóżka zasłoniła wszystkie zasłony przyniosła zimny okład i położyła jej na czole, po jakimś czasie Mela się ocknęła.

-Nic Ci nie jest ? zapytała z zatroskaniem

- Już jest dobrze – mówiąc to próbowała się uśmiechać

- A więc pamiętasz swoje dzieciństwo, bo dla mnie jest to bardzo ważne Melu.

-Niestety nie pamiętam, a czemu Cię tak to interesuje ?

- Mam dziwne przeczucie…


End file.
